


Customary Behavior

by alexcat



Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is a little confused when Natasha comes down to the gym after missions to spar and more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809859
Kudos: 34
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Customary Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo prompt: Tradition 
> 
> _**tradition** \- noun - an inherited, established, or customary pattern of thought, action, or behavior_

Steve didn’t notice it for a while, but soon saw the pattern. On the morning after their second mission, which was clearing up some Chitauri tech over in New Jersey, he went down to the gym in Avengers Tower. He was punching the bag when Natasha came in and watched him a few minutes. 

“Wanna spar?” she finally asked. 

He knew he could beat her, but he was curious to see her fight again. She was damn good, if what he’d seen was any indication. 

“Sure.” 

They met on the mat and began hand to hand. She came at him hard and rough, throwing her legs around his neck and getting a good chokehold on him with those powerful thighs. He took her down, but it wasn’t easy. They fought until both of them were a little winded and sweaty. 

He pinned her to mat and grinned down at her. “Enough?” 

Natasha grabbed his face and pulled him down close then she kissed him. He was a little shocked at first, but soon enough, he decided to go with it. She wrapped her arms around him as she parted her lips. He hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time and she felt good under him. His body naturally responded to her. She moved her hips against his, encouraging him.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, just to be clear what she wanted. 

“Great stress reliever. The way you were whacking that punching bag, I think you could stand a little stress relief.” She wiggled out from under him and pulled her shorts off, pushing them out of the way. He got up onto his knees and dropped his sweats, then slipped them off. 

They wasted no time at all. He lay back down on top of her and she reached between them and guided him home. Though he was shocked, he certainly offered no resistance as he plunged into her. 

“That’s it, Steve,” she murmured as she kissed him again. She seemed to change her mind. “You’re heavy. Trade places with me.”

In moments, she was riding him like a cowgirl on an unbroken bronco. It was fast and hard and both of them came together and very quickly. 

She rolled off and grinned at him. “Better now?” 

He was catching his breath as he nodded. “Oh yeah.” 

After a few moments to rest, Natasha got up and reached for his hand. They dressed without talking and both headed for the elevator. 

“’Til next time?” she asked.

He nodded and pulled her close as they both got on the elevator. He kissed her just before the doors opened to their floor. 

*

Steve wasn’t sure exactly what to think when she didn’t mention what they’d done at all whenever they were together in the Tower. He would have liked to pursue it further, but since she didn’t seem interested, he kept silent. Some of the USO girls had been like that, wanting to have sex with him but not anything more. 

Then they went on another mission. 

The next day, same as he did every day, he went to the gym. He was just wrapping his hands when she came in. 

“Want a rematch?” she asked. 

“The sparring or -” He let the question dangle. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?” 

She nodded and went over the mat. He followed. They worked each other over pretty good. She wasn’t as strong as he was, but she was fast as lightning and tricky as hell. He landed on his back on the mat and she pounced on top of him. 

He grinned up at her. She kissed him. The rest was a little slower this time, both of them exploring much more than they had the first time but the end result was the same. They kissed and went their merry ways when they were done. 

This happened two more times before Steve followed her back to her quarters. 

“Can I come in?” he asked at the door. 

She shrugged. “Sure. Want a sandwich?” 

“I’m starving,” he admitted. “All that – exercise makes me hungry.” 

She got out the sandwich food and found something for them to drink. They sat down to eat. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve finally said. 

She nodded, grinning as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

“What’s with the – sex after a mission? Not that I’m complaining, but I’m confused.”

“De-stressing. I like you. I like sparring with you and the rest, too. Just a fun little thing for us, I guess.” 

“Would I be out of line if I wanted more than just a roll on the gym floor now and again?” 

“You mean like dating?” She looked a little surprised. 

“Maybe. I mean like dinner, movies, sleeping all night in a bed together.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want anyone to know,” she told him as she looked away. 

“Why on earth not?” 

“I’m not the All-American girl type. I have a bad past, lots of regrets, red in my ledger.”

“I’m a ninety-five-year old man who has been frozen for sixty-five years. I’m not so All- American either. Besides, I like you. You treat me like a normal person.”

She finished her sandwich and touched his hand. “Sure, as long as we can keep our traditional post mission fuck, too.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping.” 

“Good. So want to try out the shower then? We both smell a little ripe.” 

“I’m always ready.”

She stood and looked at his lap. “I know. It’s one of your better traits.” 

She led him to the bath and they learned some new traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
